Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Solara Moonset
Summary: It's going on six years after Sarah defeated Jareth, the Goblin King. What happens when he shows up to help her with a music class homework assignment?


Five years had past since Sarah had won against Jareth, the Goblin King. She was in college now an education major, and theater and English minors. After her trip through the Labyrinth, she lost her love of acting. Karen had told her how grown up she was for letting her acting dream go. Part of Sarah's reason to have theater as a minor was because she knew how much Karen hated it. Karen had never really treated Sarah badly, they just disagreed more than they agreed. In a few days, it would be the sixth anniversary of Jareth's defeat. Sarah always grew melancholy around that time of year. She had done what she felt she needed to, but part of her wished she had taken Jareth's offer.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda." Sarah whispered to herself. Every night since going to the Labyrinth, she had dreamt of Jareth. Never two dreams were the same; it was almost as if Jareth brought her to the Labyrinth every night. She had grown rather close to her dream Jareth. She had even refused to date because she didn't want to cheat on him, not that they were officially a couple. She sat up in class as a paper was passed under her nose. She should be paying attention; this music class was part of her theater minor. She needed to pass it.

"Now some of you may have noticed this assignment has you up in front of the class singing. As this is your first singing assignment, I want each of you to find a song that you feel describes you or an event in your life. Think of it as a get-to-know-you game. Next Monday you will be drawn at random to present your songs. Bonus point if you use an instrument or have your song memorized. Remember we do not have class Wednesday or Friday this week. I will see all of you on Monday." Mrs., Roww, the professor called to the class. As Sarah was leaving she thought she heard a familiar voice whisper 'Turn around bright eyes.'. When she looked, Jareth was nowhere to be found.

That night in her dorm room Sarah sat at her laptop looking up song lyrics. She just couldn't seem to find one she felt symbolized her. She sighed scratching another song off her list.

"Total Eclipse of the Heart has always been one of my favorite songs from this world." Jareth stated. When Sarah looked he was lounging out on her bed, looking over her shoulder.

"Great I'm dreaming, just what I need. Jareth go away so I can wake up and work on my homework." Sarah stated glaring at him.

"Dreaming again. You say you are so often. Why can't I help you with your homework? It's not as if I have any place to be." Jareth offered.

"Fine you can help. But how does Total Eclipse of the Heart fit me?" Sarah asked.

"How about you read a line to me, and I'll tell you how it fits." Jareth grinned at her. Sarah sighed and opened up the lyrics.

"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round". Sarah read.

"You miss me when I'm not around." Jareth smiled and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"As if…Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears." She read.

"For weeks after your first visit to my labyrinth you cried yourself to sleep, I imagine that was because you believed you had hurt me." Jareth's smile grew.

"Not everything in my life revolves around you and your labyrinth." Sarah glared.

"Oh?" Jareth asked innocently.

"Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by." Sarah continued.

"You have had, let me think, two dates since visiting my labyrinth, neither of which were very recent." Jareth responded.

"How do you know that?" Sarah demanded.

"Didn't you say this was a dream? Why wouldn't I know everything you know in your dream?" Jareth smirked looking anything but innocent. Sarah stared at him a moment before continuing.

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes." Sarah snorted.

"In my labyrinth didn't my presence ease your fears at times? Especially when you looked into my eyes. Need I remind you I was frightening because you coward before me?" Jareth looked sincere. Sarah had to admit, so far everything seemed to fit her in someway.

"Hey! Turn around bright eyes! That's what you keep telling me lately. I thought I even heard you say it in class today." Sarah tried not to be excited but couldn't help herself.

"I've grown rather fond of your bright eyes, it seemed only fitting to call you that." Jareth answered simply.

"Every now and then I fall apart." Sarah knew the answer even before Jareth said it.

"On our anniversary, every single year, you fall apart. For one entire day you can't function." Jareth didn't seem bitter, only sad.

"'Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild.' Wait let me guess, wishing Toby away?" Jareth nodded.

"Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and i'm lying like a child in your arms." Sarah continued.

"The ballroom. I won't mentioned the times I've come to comfort you on our anniversary, bright eyes. Are you satisfied yet or would you like to continue?" Jareth asked.

"Jareth I thought you liked playing games. Try this one: 'every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and try'." Sarah teased.

"I remember a little girl throwing a temper tantrum right before she met a little blue worm." Jareth stated. Sarah ignored the 'little girl' taunt.

"'Every now and then I fall apart and I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever, and if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever, and we'll only be making it right. cause we'll never be wrong together we can take it till the end of the night.' I think we've covered this one, our anniversaries as you called them. 'love is like a shadow on me all of the time I don't know what to do and i'm always in the dark.'" Sarah glanced at Jareth to see his reaction. He smiled

"You're cruel, just as I can be so cruel. We are well matched, you and I." Jareth glance at Sarah. Sarah looked a little surprised. It had been years since he had told her that.

"'We're living in a powder keg and given off sparks.' That's when we fight, boy does it get explosive.

'I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight.'. Again our anniversaries, and weren't you the one who said 'it's only forever, not long at all'?

'Once upon a time I was falling in love, now i'm only falling apart. there's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart. once upon a time there was light in my life and now there's only love in the dark. nothing I can say a total eclipse of the heart.' Um… I'm not sure about this one." Sarah glanced nervously at Jareth.

"You fell in love with me when you passed through my labyrinth, now you think you hurt me, or killed me and that's why our anniversary troubles you so much." Jareth sighed.

"I never said I loved you." Sarah stated.

"You never had to." Jareth's gloved hand caressed Sarah's check. She leaned into the touch.

"Do you see my point Sarah?" Jareth asked. Sarah blushed and turned back to her laptop.

"'Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be.' It doesn't take a genius to know you don't want to be a goblin king.

'Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am. every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical as you.' I guess those two statements don't need explaining and we're back to the chorus. Wow, a entire song about you, the labyrinth, and me." Sarah sat completely stunned. She turned to look at Jareth but he was gone. She heard his laughter floating away.

Monday morning Sarah sat in class and waited her turn. Today was the anniversary, she was only here because dream or not, Jareth had helped with this assignment. The last singer to be called was Sarah, as she went to the front of the class, the classroom door open and Jareth strode in wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sorry I'm late dear. Mrs. Roww, with your permission, I'd like to do the duet with Sarah, I've been practicing with her." Jareth asked politely. Mrs. Roww nodded her approval.

"Turn around" Jareth started. His voice was as magical as Sarah remembered it.

"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely, and your never coming round." Sarah sang.

"Turn around" Jareth continued.

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears." Sarah responded

"Turn around" Jareth countered.

"Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by." Sarah's eyes flickered to Jareth. He was starring at her.

"Turn around" How could he just stare at her, and let her lead. Didn't he always have to be in control?

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes" Sarah glanced in his eyes and her brief fear was gone.

"Turn around bright eyes" Jareth smiled around the room.

"Every now and then I fall apart" Sarah was singing her heart out.

"Turn around bright eyes" Jareth apparently found something amusing about bright eyes; his smile grew bigger with those words.

"Every now and then I fall apart" Sarah's voice blended with Jareth's perfectly. It seemed they were made for each other.

"Turn around" Jareth was back to staring at her.

"Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild" Sarah glanced around the room, everyone seemed t be enjoying the duet.

"Turn around" Jareth could tell how happy Sarah was to be performing, even if it wasn't acting.

"Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms." For a brief moment Sarah had leaned into Jareth and he had held her, like it had been a choreographed move.

"Turn around" Jareth was couldn't stop smiling.

"Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and try." Sarah knew Jareth was happy about the small embrace.

"Turn around" Jareth couldn't wait to hold her again.

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes." Sarah glanced at Mrs. Roww. She seemed shocked.

"Turn around bright eyes" Jareth wanted to glare at Sarah's teacher. So what if her other students couldn't sing, Sarah could.

"Every now and then I fall apart." Sarah could feel Jareth's annoyance at her teacher. She gently nudged him.

"Turn around bright eyes." Jareth knew that nudge meant to behave. He smirked down at her.

"Every now and then I fall apart and I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever, and if you only hold me tight. We'll be holding on forever and we'll only be making it right cause we'll never be wrong. Together we can take it till the end of the night. Love is like a shadow on me all of the time, I don't know what to do, and I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and given off sparks. I really need you tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight." Sarah belted out the song.

"Forever's gonna start tonight." Jareth repeated.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do a total eclipse of the heart. Once upon a time there was light in my life, and now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart." Sarah couldn't believe how much she enjoyed singing. Especially with Jareth singing with her.

"Turn around bright eyes. Turn around bright eyes. Turn around." Jareth twirled Sarah. It looked like another choreographed move.

"Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be." Sarah smiled at Jareth

"Turn around" Jareth cocked an eyebrow at Sarah.

"Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am" Sarah quickly bowed her head, in thank you.

"Turn around" Jareth's eyebrows rose even higher.

"Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical as you." 'Fae' Sarah thought at Jareth, smirking.

"Turn around" Jareth seemed to know what Sarah was thinking.

"Every now and then I know there's nothing any better there's nothing that I just wouldn't do." Sarah smiled innocently at Jareth.

"Turn around bright eyes." Jareth wasn't buying the innocent act; Sarah was teasing him with out saying a word.

"Every now and then I fall apart." Sarah couldn't believe that Mrs. Roww was letting the song go on. Hadn't she stopped everyone after two minutes?

"Turn around bright eyes." Jareth briefly wonder if Sarah would need convincing that this wasn't a dream.

"Every now and then I fall apart and I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever and if you only hold me tight. We'll be holding on forever and we'll only be making it right. Cause we'll never be wrong. Together we can take it till the end of the night. Love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and given off sparks. I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight." Sarah looked around the class; no one seemed board yet.

"Forever's gonna start tonight." Jareth repeated.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart. Once upon a time there was light in my life and now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart. A total eclipse of the heart. A total eclipse of the heart." Sarah's voice faded away.

"Turn around bright eyes. Turn around bright eyes. Turn around." Jareth finished.

"Beautiful, Just beautiful. Sarah, my dear, I think it's safe to say you've got an A." Mrs. Roww stood and dismissed class. Sarah went to the back to grab her things. When she returned to the front of class, Jareth and her were alone.

"Come back to the Labyrinth with me. Stay and be my queen." Jareth looked hopefully at Sarah. There was such emotion in his eyes, how could she refuse?

"Yes I'll come back with you." Before Sarah could utter another syllable they were standing in Jareth's castle.

Sarah slowly woke up, groaning. Today was the day she would have to sing in front of her music class. She'd had such a wonderful dream about Jareth singing with her and asking her to be his queen; how could she perform by herself now? She shifted feeling silk sheets around her. Wait… she didn't have silk sheets in her dorm!

"Bright eyes?" Jareth asked. Sarah opened her eyes noticing she wasn't even in bed by herself.

"It wasn't a dream?" she asked hopefully.

"No dear, I'm real." Jareth answered patiently a smirk slowly making its way to his face.

"Wait a second! I went to bed by myself. What are you doing?" Sarah demanded. Jareth laughed, tightening his hold on her.

**THE END**


End file.
